


Mask

by LiviaWavern14



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Demons and Technology, Enhancements, M/M, Near Future, holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/pseuds/LiviaWavern14
Summary: Some demons are harmless, but the one wearing his husband's face isn't.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Mask

He turns around at the sound of their hologram Rin disengaging the front door lock. “Welcome home Master Suho. Master Chen is currently in the sitting room.”

He reflexively smiles, but cannot paste it back on when th- this _thing _walks in and drops a jacket over a chair.__

__“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?”_ _

__The voice is an inverted phantom of the one it represents; a simulacrum giving him a tender look of concern that has been perversely applied like a mask, illusionary and ill-fitting to the facsimile. Some demons are harmless, but the one wearing his husband's face isn't._ _

__It reaches out to him._ _

__Every hair on his body raises, enhanced cell under his skin constricts, and drop of blood in his veins freezes. He could catch the unknown wraith off-guard, but at what cost to- to the body. He could try and remove the demon by trapping it, but he can only stand still like a mountain pool, prepared to quiver and ripple and writhe at the first signs of disturbance._ _

__He feels the soft skin of his husband, and none of the warmth that should be found there._ _

__He fires his magicked bullets._ _


End file.
